Truth or Dare
by live-in-dreamland1
Summary: It's Christmas eve and the gang are having a sleepover. They play a game of trugh or dare and it brings up bad memories for someone. Troyella! Rated T to be safe.


TRUTH OR DARE

"Stop throwing the popcorn!" Sharpay yelled at everyone. Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Jason and Kelsi were all at Ryan and Sharpay's mansion for Sharpay's Christmas Eve sleepover.

"Chill Shar" Ryan said while wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Yea have some fun Evans" Chad said while stuffing some popcorn in his mouth.

"You think that throwing food around is fun?" Sharpay asked while looking at everyone. Suddenly Sharpay let a huge smile grow across her face.

"Does that smile scare you by any chance?" Troy whispered to Gabriella, his best friend. Gabriella laughed softly while shaking her head.

"Did I just hear Troy Bolton say he was scared of something?" Troy pretended to be offended.

"I did not say I was scared. I was asking you if you were."

"Oh now I can tell everyone what Troy Bolton is afraid of" Gabriella said laughing.

"And what would that be?" Troy asked with a smile on his face. Troy noticed that Gabriella was backing up a bit.

"That Troy Bolton is afraid of Sharpay!" Gabriella said before she turned around and started running.

"You're gonna get it now Montez" Troy said before he started to run after her. He caught up to her quickly and grabbed her around the waist and swung her around. Gabriella squealed.

"Oi, are you two lovebirds going to stop whatever it is your doing and play the game with us?" Chad called out to them. Troy placed Gabriella down and immediately regretted it because her warmth was now gone and he felt cold. Gabriella felt her cheeks go red after Chad called them lovebirds. She knew he was referring to her crush on Troy.

"We're playing truth or dare. You would have known that if your head wasn't so far away." Sharpay said smirking. Gabriella felt her cheeks going even redder. She quickly walked over to the group with Troy in tow.

"Awe Gabby. Why are your cheeks so red?" Taylor asked sweetly. Gabriella glared at her and sat down next to Kelsi. Troy sat down next to her.

"Okay I'll go first" Sharpay said while looking around the room. Her eye's landed on Chad.

"Chad truth or dare?"

"Umm...d..dare?"

"Brave" Sharpay said before she started thinking of a dare. "I dare you to sing along to the next Christmas song that's played." Chad's eyes went wide.

"You want me to sing?"

"Yep"

"Everyone, protect your ears" Troy said. Chad glared at him.

"Ha ha funny Bolton" Chad said while standing up. The music to a song started and Chad took a deep breath.

_Away in a manger_

_No crib for a bed_

_The little Lord Jesus laid down his sweet head_

_The stars in the sky_

_Looked down where he lay_

_The little Lord Jesus asleep on the hay_

_The cattle are lowing _

_The baby awakes _

_But little Lord Jesus no crying he makes_

_I love thee Lord Jesus_

_Look down from the sky_

_And stay by my cradle til morning is nigh_

_Be near me Lord Jesus I ask thee to stay_

_Close by me forever and love me I pray_

_Bless all the dear children in Thy tender care_

_And take us to heaven to live with Thee there_

When Chad finished the song everyone was laughing. When Chad was singing he had been using a funny voice. He didn't want people to know that he had actually sung before.

"That was awesome man" Jason exclaimed. Chad took a bow before he sat down.

"Okay then. Zeke truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Alright, what's the worst thing you've ever done?" Zeke went a little red before answering.

"I was heating some chocolate in the microwave and I didn't know that the bowl had some silver on it. I blew up the microwave" Zeke said. The girls gasped while Troy and Chad burst out laughing.

"Zeke I can't believe you did that!" Gabriella exclaimed while supporting herself on Troy while laughing.

"I can't believe it did it either now, Gabriella truth or dare?" Zeke said. Gabriella stopped laughing and looked at Zeke. Gabriella had a feeling that choosing either would result with something to do with Troy. She looked at Zeke with pleading eyes. Zeke looked at Gabriella's eyes and he knew what she meant. He smiled softly at her. Gabriella sighed.

"Truth"

"Have you ever been kissed?" Gabriella froze while everyone looked at Zeke wondering why he didn't ask her something about Troy. Zeke saw everyone staring at him.

"What?" he shrugged. "She asked me not to"

"Asked you not to do what?" Troy asked.

"So you still should have asked." Taylor exclaimed.

"Anyway Gabby what's your answer?" Zeke asked Gabriella. Everyone turned to look at Gabriella. They noticed that she had suddenly gone quiet and seemed to have zoned out.

"Gabriella" Taylor said. Gabriella suddenly jumped.

"What?"

Umm... is everything all right?"

"Yep" Gabriella said nodding her head.

"Alright, so then can you answer the question?"

"What was the question again?"

"Have you ever been kissed?" Zeke said.

"Umm... can I possibly have a different question?" Gabriella asked quietly. The gang exchanged glances with each other.

"Sorry Gabby, you know the rules. You can't change the question." Ryan said.

"Gabriella what's going on?" Troy asked. Gabriella looked up to meet Troy's eyes. She saw that they were filled with concern. A look of realisation came across Taylor's face.

"Gabriella" Gabriella looked at Taylor. "Did...did something happen?" she asked softly. At this point Gabriella dropped her head and refused to look anyone in the face. Gabriella heard everyone gasp. Now they all knew her secret. She heard movement beside but refused to look up.

"Gabriella, talk to us. We're your friends, we won't judge you" she heard Troy's voice say. Gabriella sighed. She knew he was right. She had never spoken to anyone about that night and she thought her friends would be a good place to start. Gabriella sighed again before she started talking.

"One night my cousin was having a party. We didn't expect for there to be gate crashes. They brought a lot of beer with them. I had gone to the bathroom and when I came out a guy was standing there..." Gabriella stopped to wipe a tear. Troy started to rub Gabriella's back. Everyone just sat back in silence. They couldn't believe something like this could happen to someone as sweet as Gabriella.

"As I was walking back to see where my cousin was, I could feel someone following me. Next thing I knew was that my arm had been grabbed and I was shoved into a wall and he started to kiss me. I could tell he was drunk and because the music was so loud no-one could hear us. He then shoved me into a room and he drew a knife. He said that if I wasn't quiet that he would kill me. I don't know what happened but before he could go too far a loud crash from downstairs seemed to make him panic so he attacked me and ran" Gabriella said while wiping away some of her tears.

"He stabbed you?" Kelsi asked quietly.

"Can we see a scar?" Chad asked. Everyone laughed a little at Chad's question while Taylor hit Chad on the back of the head. Gabriella stood up and lifted her shirt and revealed a scar just below her stomach.

"Gabby" Sharpay whispered. Gabriella shook her head.

"Don't worry. The guy was caught the next day and jailed for 20 years."

"At least that's good news" Zeke said. "I'm sorry I asked that question Gabby" Gabriella smiled softly.

"It's alright. You didn't know about my past so it's not your fault."

"Are we still playing the game?" Jason asked. Everyone looked at him. "What?" he asked.

"Yea we're getting off track. Umm... Sharpay truth or dare?"Gabriella asked. Everyone could tell that she wanted to move away from the topic. Troy moved closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Gabriella smiled up at him, touched by his concern.

"Dare" Sharpay said. Gabriella grinned before she started speaking.

"I dare you to wear something green to school when we go back to school"

"What?! Gabby you know I hate green!"

"It's only one day. And it has to be visible" Gabriella added quickly when she saw Sharpay's face. Sharpay groaned while everyone laughed. The game continued and surprisingly nobody tried to get Gabriella or Troy to admit their feelings for each other. Everyone was still playing the game by the time it was 12:45am Christmas day. Kelsi glanced up at the clock.

"Merry Christmas guys" she said. Everyone looked at the clock then at Kelsi.

"Merry Christmas" They all said together. The girls jumped up and hugged each other.

"Well aren't you guys going to join in?" Taylor asked the guys. The guys quickly jumped up and joined in on the hug.

A couple of hours later everyone was asleep except for Troy. He was sitting up and watching Gabriella sleep. "_She looks so peaceful" _Troy thought. Troy started to frown 

when he saw Gabriella shifting in her sleep. Troy watched as her face turned from peaceful to what looked like fearful. Troy jumped when Gabriella suddenly sat up breathing heavily. Gabriella looked around for a minute before her eyes landed on Troy. He looked worried.

"Are you alright?" Troy asked while reaching out a hand to place on her shoulder. Gabriella flinched when his hand came into contact with her skin. Troy quickly took his hand back. Neither of them had noticed that the others had woken up.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked slowly. Gabriella refused to look at him.

"Come on Gabby" Troy encouraged. Gabriella shut her eyes tightly as she recalled that night.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella let out a yelp of surprise when she felt her arm being grabbed. She felt herself being shoved into a wall before someone roughly placed his lips on hers. Gabriella struggled to get him on. _

"_Come on Gabby. Have some fun" The guy said. _

_End Flashback_

Gabriella felt a hand being placed hesitantly on her shoulders. Gabriella quickly shoved the hand off.

"Get off of me!" Gabriella screamed.

"What's going on?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know" Troy answered while trying to figure out what was happening to Gabriella. Troy made a quick decision and grabbed hold of her wrists. Gabriella started to panic.

"Let me go! Please!" Gabriella screamed while struggling violently to get free. Troy held on tightly to her wrists while talking softly to her.

"Gabriella. It's me, Troy"

"Please just let me go." Gabriella said while sobbing.

"Do you think she was dreaming about... that... night?" Taylor asked. The gang looked at each other worriedly.

"Zeke are you okay?" everyone heard Sharpay ask. Everyone turned to look at Zeke except for Troy and Gabriella.

"This is all my fault" Zeke said softly.

"No it's not Zeke" Chad said. Zeke shook his head.

"Yes it is. I'm the one who made her answer the question when we were playing truth or dare. I'm the one who made her recall those memories."

"Zeke, it's okay. You helped her to open up to us. Gabriella told me after the game that this was the first time she had ever spoken about and knowing that we are there to help her made her feel so much better." Taylor said. Zeke smiled weakly before looking over at Troy and Gabriella. Troy had managed to calm her down and she was gripping his t-shirt while her face was buried in his chest. The gang made their way over to them.

Troy looked up from rubbing Gabriella's back to see the gang sitting in front of him.

"How is she?" Ryan asked.

"She's fallen back asleep but I think she's alright" Troy said as he brushed some hair out of Gabriella's face. After about 20 minutes Gabriella started to stir. Everyone was afraid that Gabriella would wake up screaming again. Gabriella opened her eyes and immediately took note of how comfortable she was.

"Hey" she heard Troy softly say. Gabriella looked up to meet Troy's deep blue eyes that were laced with concern. Gabriella then noted that she was leaning against Troy with a handful of his shirt in her fist.

"Hi" Gabriella said just as softly. Gabriella sat up straight and noticed that everyone was looking at her.

"Are you okay Gabs?" Chad asked. Gabriella was confused for a moment before she remembered her dream. She smiled weakly.

"Yea, it was just so real" Gabriella said.

"Were you dreaming about that night?"Sharpay asked. Gabriella nodded softly.

"Gabriella I'm so sorry" Zeke suddenly said.

"What for?"

"I'm sorry for asking you that question and having to make you relive it all again" Zeke said with his head down. Gabriella smiled softly before getting up, walking over to where Zeke was and hugging him tightly.

"Don't be sorry. You helped me to talk about it and I can't thank you enough." Gabriella said as she pulled away.

"What exactly happened in your dream Gabs because when you woke up you were screaming at Troy to let you go" Chad asked.

"I dreamt of that night and it all just seemed so real again. Some of the things Troy said to me just made me think that he was that guy because he said the exact same thing. I'm sorry for worrying you guys"

"That's okay. As long as you are alright" Taylor said as she went back over to her sleeping bag.

"Yea I'm fine" Gabriella said softly. Troy stayed by Gabriella's side while the others went back to their sleeping bags. Troy looked at Gabriella.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Troy asked softly. Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled at hoe concerned he was.

"I'm sure"

"Hey it's snowing" Troy suddenly said. Gabriella whipped her head around to the window. She saw small white snowflakes gently falling from the night sky.

"Come on" Troy said as he stood up. Gabriella raised her eyebrows at him.

"You're going out there? It'll be freezing"

"So put on a jacket" Troy said as he walked over to the door. Gabriella looked at Troy a moment before pulling on her Ugg Boots and slipping Troy's oversized old jumper that he had given her. She quietly crept to the door where she saw Troy was waiting for her.

"Finally decided to come eh?" Troy asked with a smirk visible on his face.

"Don't push it" Gabriella said as she walked past him outside. She stopped as soon as she saw that the ground was covered in a light snow.

"Yea" Troy barely managed to say as he was looking at Gabriella. Gabriella turned around and saw Troy looking at her.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked. Troy snapped out of his trance and saw Gabriella looking at him. He shook his head and made his way over to Gabriella. He stopped when he was standing in front of her.

"Want to play a game?" Troy asked. Gabriella raised her eyebrows at him.

"Okay" Gabriella answered slowly.

"Truth or dare, and I suggest you pick dare" Troy said, mumbling the last part quietly to himself. Gabriella thought for a moment before answering.

"Dare" Gabriella said. Troy smiled.

"I dare you to close your eyes and trust me" Troy said. Gabriella stared into Troy's eyes and she knew that she could trust him. Gabriella nodded and slowly closed her eyes. After a few seconds Gabriella was going to say something to Troy but a pair of lips on hers stopped her from talking. As quickly as it had happened it stopped. Gabriella opened her eyes after a moment to see Troy standing there.

"That was nice" Gabriella said while still in a daze. Troy smiled before stepping closer to her.

"Merry Christmas Brie" Troy said while wrapping his arms around her waist. Gabriella smiled before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Merry Christmas Troy. This has to be one of the best Christmases ever" Troy smiled before lowering his head and kissing her with all the love he had for her and now she knew it.


End file.
